Until The Last Rose Dies
by NejixHyuuga
Summary: Tenten's mother, Miyoko, is forcing Tenten to marry Miyoko's friend's son. Tenten wants to tell Neji that she loves him, but is everything going to plan the way she wanted it to be? Or will she follow her mother's decision?


Part 1

"Tenten! Tenten! Tenten! Tenten! Tenten!" A middle aged woman yelled, running up the stairs. She opened and sat on the side of the bed. "Tenten! Tenten! Wake up! Tenten! Wake up!" She yelled, shaking the messy brown haired-girl like crazy.

Tenten looked at her and said, "What, mother. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" She mumbled something else and placed her head back on her pillow.

"Tenten! WAKE UP!" The middled aged woman said. She had brown hair and brown eyes, just like Tenten. Her hair went alittle bit longer than her shoulders.

Tenten sighed, "What." "No, sit up first. I want to break the news when I know you won't fall asleep." She said, trying to help Tenten sit up straight. Tenten sighed and said, "Go. Hurry. Up. Talk. Me. Sleep."

"Okay, fine. Do you remember Akio?" She questioned a half asleep girl. Tenten nodded. How can she not remember him? Her father died during a mission when she was only eight. Akio was her father's close friend, and after her father's death, he helped her mother and her live better. When her father's death, her mother was so depressed, she didn't do anything, only stay in her room, remembering her husband. Little Tenten just lived her daily life.

Akio help Tenten's mother from depression, and helped pay for almost everything, since Tenten's father wasn't alive anymore. He had a boy, name Ken, which was really close to Tenten when they were younger.

"Yes, what about him?" Tenten said, awake now. "Well, Akio and his son, Ken, is moving back to Konoha now!" Tenten's mother said in excitement.

"Yay ..." Tenten said without enthusiam. "Why aren't you happy? Don't you want to meet Ken again?" Her mother asked. Tenten shook her head and wondered why. "Hm. I wonder why? Let me think. Oh, I got it. I came home from a mission this morning, and wanted to get some sleep, but was disturbed by you."

"Oh, sorry, dear. Get some sleep." Tenten's mother said, tucking Tenten in. "Okay, when is Mr. Akio and Ken coming?" Tenten asked. "Oh, well dear... " Tenten's mother trailed off. "They're already here."

Tenten sat right back up and yelled, "WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME EARLIER!?" Tenten knew her mother. If they had guests at their house, Tenten's mother would start yelling for not being there to greet them. Tenten usually freaked out when her mother yelled at her, and she didn't want to be yelled at. She knew how her mother can be. Within those pretty brown, chocolate eyes of hers, there's something that everyone should be afraid of, her anger.

"I wanted to yell at you when because you didn't come visit them, but you're being a ninja, earning money for the two of us, so I thought you should get some sleep." Tenten's mother said, with her sweetest, most innocent face. But Tenten knew better, once Akio and Ken leave, Tenten's mother will grab a broom and chase Tenten around the house for not greeting them.

Tenten sighed and said, "I'ma take a shower." She grabbed her clothes, and a towel. Before she opened the door to the restroom, she glanced at her mother, who was smiling. _Gosh, she tricked me._

When she got ready, putting her hair in two buns, and putting on her ninja headband, she walked downstairs to meet the guests.

"Ah, Tenten, it's been a long time, no?" Akio asked when Tenten arrived downstairs. He looked like he was forty. Black hair, no wrinkles. When she saw Akio, she remembered what her mother said to her when her father died.

_Flashback_

"Mother, why is Mr. Akio so nice to us? We don't know him that well." Little eight-year-old Tenten said to her mother at the dinner table.

Tenten's mother sighed and said, "You're too young to find out." Little Tenten tilted her head and asked, "What is it?" Tenten's mother shook her head and said, "Just eat your dinner." Little Tenten nodded and ate her rice, looking at her mother every few minutes.

The next day, Tenten's mother said, "I'll tell you." Little Tenten didn't know what her mother was talking about. "Huh?" Tenten's mother smiled and said, "When I married your father, Akio told me he loved me, and that he would care for me, no matter what." Little Tenten nodded and said, "You love father, right?" Tenten's mother nodded and said, "Always and forever."

_End of flashback_

Tenten looked at Akio for afew minutes, now knowing why Akio was so nice to her family. "Mr. Akio." Tenten said bowing. Another guy around her age stood up from the couch, looking at her. Tenten looked over at him and smiled. He had jet black hair, and hair to his shoulders. _He's hot._

"Wow, Tenten looks exactly like you when she was your age, Miyoko." Akio said to Tenten's mother. She nodded and said, "Yes."

"Tenten." The boy said, walking towards Akio and Tenten. Tenten stared at him for awhile before looking away. "I'm Ken, remember?" Tenten smiled and said, "Yes, I do." "How old are you?" He asked. "Seventeen." Tenten replied. He smiled.

[AN: I'm calling Tenten's mother Miyoko for now on, so don't forget!

"I'm sorry, but I have to train with my teammates right now." Tenten said. "TENTEN! THAT'S RUDE!" Miyoko yelled. Tenten looked at her, terrified. "No, it's okay." Akio said. "Shinobi's always have to train!" Tenten bowed and walked pass the door.

"Tenten, you're late." Neji said coolly when she arrived at the training grounds. "I'm soo sorry, Neji. I had guests at my house, and you know how my mother is." Neji remembered how her mother was when Tenten overslept and forgot about the training Neji and her that morning, so Neji walked to her house, wondering what happened. Oh boy, was it a mess. Tenten was chased around the house by Miyoko while Neji was there, sitting on the couch, his hands over his chest, and his eyes closed.

Neji nodded.

They trained for almost four hours. "Okay, Neji. Break." Tenten said, panting. "Hn." Was all Neji said. Tenten always had to crush on Neji, she always thought _Phew, that's hot._ for everything he does. "Tenten, stop spacing out." Neji said, looking at her. Tenten blushed and said, "Sorry, I was caught up in my thoughts." She giggled.

Neji eyed her and said, "Let's just get back to the training." Tenten smiled and thought _Hehe, he wants me to train with him again! Is that a sign. _"Hurry up, Tenten, I want to get stronger." _Guess not. _Tenten shrugged, there's always a time to look at him in her dreams.

Tenten walked home, with one cut on her hand, Neji's kaiten made her weapons flew back to her, and she dodged all of them, but one. _Gosh, and he didn't want to help me stop the bleeding. Stupid bastard. _Tenten cursed at Neji under her breath.

"Hachoo." Neji sneezed. He was in his house already, eating dinner with Hinata, and her father. "Neji, are you alright?" Hinata asked. Neji nodded. _Is someone talking about me behind my back?_

Tenten opened the door, and BAM!

"Oh my, Tenten! What happened!?" "Are you alright?" "Get some bandages!" "Does it hurt?" "Who did this to you?" "Do you always get cuts like this after _training_?" " How long did you have that wound open like that?" "Oh my gosh! I can't believe someone could do this to an innocent girl like you!"

Yes, all those questions was from Akio, execept for the, "Who did this to you." Ken asked that.

"I'm okay." Tenten said. Miyoko answered the rest of the questions. "She has a teammate name Hyuuga Neji. He always wants Tenten to train with him, because of course, my Tenten is very strong. Almost every day after training, she'll get a small cut like this one. Don't worry too much. Neji helped Tenten clean the wound ...** right**?"

Miyoko looked at Tenten with THOSE eyes. The eyes that makes the person agree to whatever they said. "R-right." Tenten said, getting scared of the eyes. Miyoko smiled and said, "See?" Tenten shivered. Tenten sometimes saw Miyoko as Sakura. Sakura would always say or do something to make the person agree to her. She would have those eyes like Miyoko.

Tenten laid on her bed, wondering when will she be in Neji's arm at night. She hugged her other pillow like the pillow was a human being. She sighed and whispered, "Neji." She had the craziest dream about the two of them together.

Days passed, Akio and Ken stayed in the house, having no where else to stay at, besides, Miyoko would never let guests sleep anywhere else besides her house.

Each day, Tenten would always wake up, take a shower, go downstairs, was greeted by Akio and Ken, train with Neji, came back home, Akio starts the, "Oh my, Tenten!", Miyoko would clean up the wound, Tenten takes another shower, dinner, dream about Neji, and then fell asleep, hugging the pillow.

Half a year passed, and the same routine didn't change.

"Tenten! Tenten! Tenten! Tenten! Tenten!" Miyoko yelled as she ran up the stairs to Tenten's room. "What." Tenten mumbled, with her eyes closed.

"Guess what!" Miyoko said. Miyoko would sound and act more like a teenager than a mother, and once Jairaya hitted on her. "What." Tenten mumbled. "No, no. Sit up, I don't want you to fall asleep on me when I tell you the big news."

Tenten shook her head and said, "If the news doesn't say, 'Akio and Ken are going back to their village.' I don't care." Miyoko looked at her and said, "Well, that's rude of you to say that. They're staying, and I hope you listen to me, because it concerns you."

Tenten sighed the longest sighed a person can ever sighed. [AN: Did that make sense? Because it kinda does, but kinda doesn't

"What." Tenten said. "Come on! Say it again with more enthusiam!" Miyoko said. "There's nothing to be excited about, Mother." Miyoko laughed and said, "It will be exciting, Tenten!" Tenten sighed and sat up. "What! Mother! What's the big news?! I want to know! Tell me!" Tenten said, acting very happy, which she wasn't AT ALL.

Tenten sighed.

"TENTEN! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! ISN'T THAT WONDERFUL!" Miyoko said. Tenten's chocolate eyes widen in horror. "What." She couldn't believe what her mother just told her. "You're getting married! I, as a mother, is happy to hear that my pretty daughter will get married!" She said cheerily.

"Whatever, I'm not getting married." Tenten said, putting her head back on her pillow, and covering herself in her sheets. "What are you talking about, you're getting married with Ken!" Tenten sat right back up and yelled, "MOTHER! YOU REALLY MUST BE KIDDING ME!"

"Nope." Miyoko said simply. She stood up and walked towards the door. "I'M ONLY EIGHTEEN! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME MARRY THAT EARLY!" Miyoko turned towards her daughter and said, "So, I got married when I was eighteen, I had you when I was twenty."

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED! ESPECIALLY TO SOMEONE I DON'T LOVE!" Tenten yelled. She couldn't believe it, her mother is making her marry Ken. **KEN**. Tenten doesn't like him one bit. "Tenten, this is for your future, one day, when I'm not around, who is going to help you?"

"I DON'T NEED THEIR FUCKIN HELP! I'LL LIVE ON MY OWN!" Tenten yelled. "Tenten! How dare you yell at me with such rude words!"

"MOTHER! JUST SPARE ME THIS ONCE JUST **THIS ONCE**." Tenten said. "I always spare you, Tenten." Miyoko said calmly. "No you don't, Mother, and you know it." Tenten said. "I do know what is best for you, Tenten. You're getting married to Ken, whether you like it or not." Miyoko turned back towards the door and left.

Tenten begun crying, this was her first day of hell. She took a shower, and went to training, but jumped out of her bedroom window to avoid Akio, Ken, and especially her mother.

When she got to the training grounds, she saw the back of Neji. She felt like she was about to cry again, knowing that her dreams will never come true. Tears ran down her cheek. She bent her head down and wiped the tears off her face.

"Tenten." Neji said. Tenten looked up to see Neji almost five inches away from her face. This was the closest distance Neji ever got near her. "What's wrong." Neji asked. Tenten shook her head and said, "Let's just train."

They both trained, but Neji knew something was wrong with Tenten. She was going very easy, not dodging any attacks, and not putting effort in her attacks. He also knew that Tenten never cries unless it was very very serious. Lastly, Tenten would blush if she knew Neji was that close to her, but not this time.

"Break." Neji said. Tenten nodded and sat against the tree, drinking water slowly. Neji sat on the field, looking at the grass flying wildly. Tenten sighed. _Okay, that's weird, Tenten never sighs unless she's stressed out or she's very mad at something but she can't do anything._ Neji thought.

They trained alittle bit more. Tenten ended up having three kunais stuck on her hands, but she didn't complain. Usually, if one kunai stabbed her, she would ask for a time-out. But this time, she just kept on letting the kunais stab her. "Okay, we're done." Neji said.

Tenten nodded and started walking home. _Okay, even weirder. She would always ask me to help her clean out her wound._ "Wait, Tenten." Neji yelled behind her. Tenten didn't turn around, she just kept on walking. Neji ran in front of her to stop her. Tenten ran into him and said, "Sorry."

_Whoa, usually if I jumped in front of her, she would yell. Something serious happened._ "What's wrong." Neji said. He doesn't like Tenten acting like that. "Nothing, Neji I need to go home." Tenten said. "No. Tell me." Neji said. Tenten didn't say anything to him, and he didn't move out of her way. The stood like that for almost five minutes until ...

Tenten swung her arms around Neji's neck and hugged him... tight. Neji didn't know what to react. He just left his hand the way it was, on his side. Tenten started crying really really hard, she couldn't keep her tears inside of her anymore. Both of them didn't say anything, only hearing Tenten cry.

Everything seemed like it stayed still, Tenten hugging Neji, and Neji just standing there. Neji didn't want to push her away from him like he does to his fan girls. Tenten was his teammate who needed a shoulder to cry one. She was more than just a friend to him. She was his ... The girl he dreams about every night.

Tenten letted go of him and said, "Sorry." She started walking home. Neji stood there, looking at her back fading, wondering what really happened to Tenten for her to be in this state.

Tenten jumped back into her bedroom window, healed her wound, and went to sleep.

The next morning, she didn't want to escape from her bedroom window, so she walked downstairs. "Tenten, where are you going?" Miyoko asked. "I'm training." Miyoko shook her head and said, "Training? You're going to be a wife! You shouldn't be training! Let's talk to Akio and Ken about the marriage."

Tenten shook her head and said, "No, I'm not getting married." With that she ran outside of the house, towards the Hyuuga house. She didn't know why she was going there, but she wanted to see Neji's face again, and have him in her arms before it was too late.

She wanted to tell Neji about everything today, every single detail. Maybe he had an idea to help her out of the marriage.

"Neji-kun!" A girl yelled behind Neji. Neji was just left his house, and was walking towards the training grounds. Neji turned around and sighed, "What, another fan girl?" "Oh my god! I can't believe it's the real you! I've been practicing my kissing with the cardboard of you for a long time!"

Neji looked at her and backed away three steps. His body was facing her, but his face glanced behind his shoulder, to see another way to leave. He knew who she was. The fan girl used to be a ninja, in the academy, but she quitted and started a stupd fan club.

"Neji-kun!" She yelled.

Tenten heard those words and started running faster.

The girl ran towards Neji and kissed him on the lips. Bad timing, Tenten came when that moment happened. Neji pushed her to the floor when Tenten started running back home, crying. "YOU STUPID WHORE." Neji roared at the fan girl. She stood up and smiled. "Thanks." She then walked away.

Neji wiped his mouth, and rinsed it more than five times before leaving towards the training grounds.

Tenten was confused. She knew Neji didn't like her, and there's no possible way that he would ever liked her. She should just listen to her mother and marry Ken. Besides, her mother did it for her own good. Tenten sighed. When she got home, Miyoko dragged her to the table, and made her sit next to Ken.

"Okay, the wedding should be in about two weeks." Akio said. Tenten looked at the table, it was full of ideas. Miyoko nodded and said, "As soon as possible." Ken smiled and looked over at Tenten who was looking else where, he frowned.

Neji waited for Tenten for almost an hour before leaving.

"We should invite who we should know." Miyoko said. Akio nodded, "Half of the guests should be picked by Ken and I, and the other half should be picked by you and Tenten." Miyoko nodded. "Okay, Tenten, I already picked out the dress for you, come to my room and write a list to who to send invitations to the wedding."

Tenten followed Miyoko without a word, looking like a zombie.

"Okay, who do you want to invite?" Miyoko said, when Tenten and her was sitting next to the tea table. Tenten looked down in a gaze. "Tenten?" Tenten closed her eyes and said, "I'll write it." Miyoko handed over the paper and the pen.

_Lee, Gai-sensei, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai-sensei, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Asuma-sensei, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, Tsunade-sama, Iruka-sensei, etc._

Tenten closed her eyes and wondered if she should send one to Neji. "Honey? I think you should hurry up, we're paying people to send the invitation, and they'll be here to pick up the names." Tenten opened her eyes and nodded. _Hyuuga Neji._ Was the last name she wrote before leaving her mother's room.

Miyoko picked the rest of the people to invite to the wedding.

"Neji-nii-san! You have mail." Hinata said, giving it to him. Neji looked at Hinata, who had the same envelope. He walked into his room and read it.

_You are invited to Ken and Tenten's wedding_

_When: Saturday _

_Time: 7:00pm_

_Where: Royal Ballroom_

_Love, Ken and Tenten. _

There was more stuff to it, but Neji only read the main details, he couldn't believe it, Tenten was getting married. _Is that why she haven't been to practice and have been sad?_

Neji became depressed each time he saw that mail.

Wedding Day

"Tenten! Hurry up and change into the wedding dress! We have to do your hair, make-up and put on jewelry!" Miyoko said. They were in the backrooms of Royal Ballroom. Miyoko and the hairdresser handed Tenten the dress. Tenten walked into the restroom and then came back out. "Hey, honey. Stand in front of the mirror." Miyoko said. Tenten obeyed.

The dress was very plain. It was strapless, and it hugged her stomach very well, showing off how skinny Tenten was. The dress flared out into twenty layers from the waist down. "What do you think?" The hairdresser said. "It's pretty." Tenten said. It was. She liked plain dresses.

The hairdresser looked at Tenten's face for awhile before putting on make-up on Tenten.

Tenten still looked like Tenten.

The hairdresser applied on white powder, but not too much to make Tenten look like a ghost. She putted on sparkly eye shadow, and putted eyeliner under her eyes, but it wasn't that thick. Instead of red lipstick, she chosed lip gloss.

"Whoa, Tenten. You look like a bride!" Miyoko said. Tenten smiled fakely, and turned her mouth to a frown.

"Okay! Hair time!" The hairdresser said. She curled all of Tenten's hair, pushing Tenten's bangs to the side. She took a clip and clipped half of Tenten's curled hair on the back. She then putted some other stuff that Tenten didn't bother asking.

"Done!" The hairdresser said. "Oh gosh, Tenten!" Miyoko said, hugging Tenten.

Knock, knock. The hairdresser opened the door to see the helper of the groom. "We can't find the groom's wedding suit!" The hairdresser looked at him and said, "Did you look around?" He nodded, "For almost three hours." The hairdresser mumbled, shit. and said, "Okay, well, find another wedding suit for him." The man nodded and left.

"Okay, it's almost time!" Miyoko said to Tenten after an hour.

Ken was standing next to Akio on the stage, while everyone sitting down where whispering. The piano started playing the wedding song, and Tenten started walking down the aisle, with Miyoko walking behind her, and two little flower girls in front of her. Tenten saw almost everyone she invited, except for ... Neji.

She sighed and looked ahead to see Ken, smiling. Everything else went blurry.

"Do you take Tenten ask your wife?" Ken nodded and said, "I do." "Do you take Ken as your husband?" Tenten looked out into the audeince, hoping Neji will stand up and protest. "I-" Tenten closed her eyes.

"I d-" The door opened wide down the aisle Tenten just walked from. There was Neji, holding a thirteen roses. "THAT'S MY SUIT!" yelled Ken. Tenten smiled. He walked down the aisle, up the stage, and gave Tenten the flowers. "I gave you thirteen real roses." He took out a fake flower and said gave it to her, "I'll love you until the last one dies."

Tenten smiled. She leaned in to give him a kiss, but being held by her mother. "Tenten! You're suppose to get married today!" Tenten looked at Neji, then back at her mother and said, "Mother, let me be." Miyoko shook her head and said, "No." Tenten closed her eyes. She sighed and letted go of Neji.

Neji looked at Tenten. Tenten sighed again and said, "I'm sorry, Neji." Neji looked at her. She closed her eyes and faced Ken, she opened it and said, "I d-"

"I'm not letting you go." Neji said calmly. "I'll take you with me if I have to." Tenten looked at Neji and was about to protest until Neji picked up Tenten, bridal style. He walked down the aisle with Tenten in his arms and placed her down when he got to the door. "What are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"Something I want everyone to see." Neji said. He cupped Tenten's face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her. She slowly putted her arms around his neck, and his hand slid down and around her waist.

"Let them be!" Lee yelled. Naruto nodded and chanted, "Let them be!" Sakura and Ino joined in. Eventually the whole Konoha shinobis were saying, "Let them be." Miyoko's frown appeared into a smile. Ken sighed and smiled.

Their kiss broke, and their foreheads were touching, "I love you, Neji." "Remember, I love you until the last rose dies." Tenten laughed and they kissed again.

"Aw." The whole room said.

Neji and Tenten kissed more gracefully, knowing that they were never going to be seperated, and Neji would love Tenten until the last rose dies.

* * *

How was it? Reviews? I did this in the middle of the night, so I'm pretty tired. I really hope you guys liked it. 


End file.
